


Deliciously Debauched

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball Fondling, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Gavin wears skimpy feminine clothing, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Pussy Play, Trans Gavin Reed, Verbal Humiliation, golden showers, just a little, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Gavin hates himself for it, but to him, there is nothing more alluring than falling at Hank’s feet
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Deliciously Debauched

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been out for two whole weeks, and I’m SO happy with how this turned out! Please leave a comment telling me what you think!   
> To find out how to read my fics early, check my tumblr @illratte or my twitter @Ill_Ratte

Icy wind whipped past Gavin, forcing him to clutch his coat tighter to his body as he knocked on the door. Even clothed as he was, he had never felt more exposed. His eyes raked over the driveway and street, taking in the living darkness as he searched for imaginary assailants. 

As he waited, a little cloud of smoke billowed out of his mouth. He cursed himself for only wearing a bralette under his top. Twirling in the mirror and pressing his chest up just right, it had seemed like a good enough idea to only wear a bralette as a top. It was the kind of thing someone sluttier and sexier and more confident than Gavin would have done. “But also someone stupider.” Gavin muttered to himself as the wind bit in through the lacy fabric like little pricks of knives.

Just as Gavin was ready to bail, the weight of his warm bed and a hot cup of cocoa heavy on his mind, the door opened. Hank stared down at him with cold blue eyes. He had one eyebrow raised, arms crossed in a way that made Gavin’s knees weak from the contempt. “I didn’t know street workers were getting so bold. Don’t you know I’m an officer?” 

Gavin’s cheeks flamed, icy and hot all at once. “Just open the phckin door, Anderson. You know why I’m here.” Gavin was pretty sure his nipples were hard enough to cut glass. They were certainly hard enough to poke at the jacket. 

“Hmm.” Blue eyes raked up and down Gavin’s frame, drinking him in. “I suppose there’s only one thing someone like you would want, right?” He chuckled, but he lifted his arm up to let Gavin pass through. 

Gavin tried not to bristle at the comment. Even as it sent a wave of heat tingling between his legs. “Money, right?” He laughed sardonically. 

Hank smirked. “That was my first guess.” In a surprise move, his hand grabbed Gavin’s ass, scooting him into the house. Gavin froze at the contact, heat radiating from where the hand rested on him. Hank gave him a short squeeze before releasing. “You can put your coat in the closet. Beer’s in the fridge. Get me a can on your way in, Sweetheart.” The way he said it made Gavin shudder. And also sent the tiniest of thrills down Gavin’s spine. In that moment, Gavin despised himself. 

He watched Hank’s greying hair disappear down the hallway before he hung his coat up in the closet. Now, without the familiar protective shell, he felt exposed. Wearing only a bralette as a top had seemed like a fun, sexy idea when Gavin had been dressing, but now he could only focus on how much he had left exposed. It was his favorite one, too, lacy and a deep, olive green that complimented his eyes and hair quite nicely, and he still had the panties to match. Said panties peeked out just above the hem of the navy blue and white striped pants that he had struggled into. Vertical stripes were supposed to make him look taller, he had reassured himself as he tried to get it over his ass. They had been purchased in a different time. For a different person that Gavin had once prayed to grow into. Wearing these clothes now, with the gold hoop earrings that had been a last-ditch gift from his mother, and the smears of makeup, dark red lips and smokey eyes, that his mother had long decried as only fit for a certain type of person. 

“I’m waiting!” Hank called. Gavin jumped, all thoughts fleeing from his brain. He was here now, and that was all that mattered. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, noting with some interest that it seemed like Hank had cleaned up. There were only a few dishes lingering in the sink, and he had mostly scrubbed the stench of booze out of the kitchen. Gavin might have felt flattered. 

He grabbed a beer for Hank, tucking it under his arm as he picked his way to the living room. The TV was on and blaring a game at Hank. The Steelers, probably. Gavin was pretty sure it was a replay. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Hank didn’t answer. His eyes remained firmly on the TV. 

“Got your beer.” Gavin hefted it up. 

Hank grunted, and patted the table besides the couch. With an uncomfortable amount of heat between his legs, Gavin set it on the table besides Hank. He waited with his arms crossed over his front, scanning the floor. 

“Well?” 

When Gavin looked up, Hank was still staring at the TV, but his foot tapped against the floor. 

“Well what?”

“What did you come here for, Princess? To sit around and look pretty?”

“N-No, sir.”

“Then make yourself useful and suck me off.” 

Red bloomed across Gavin’s face. He was infinitely grateful that Hank wasn’t watching. 

Crouching down so he wouldn’t block Hank’s view of the TV, he positioned himself between Hank’s legs, hands fluttering over the belt buckle. 

“Well? You shy or something?”

Gavin shook his head. 

“Speak up, slut.” 

“N-no. No sir.” He grabbed Hank’s belt buckle, undoing it with fumbling hands before working down the zipper. Hank sighed at the release. Gavin tried to work his pants down, but a hand stopped him. Gavin stilled for a moment, the warmth on him uncomfortable.

Gavin instead pulled Hank’s cock free from his boxers, wincing at the size. It never failed to startle him. The weight, the smell, the way it weighed down his palms. It was the definition of dirty. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Unless you’re scared of a little snake.” Hank grinned. His hand reached back to rest on the base of Gavin’s neck. The hand dwarfed him. 

Gavin shook his head, opening his mouth to give Hank’s tip an experimental lick. He smelled like whiskey and piss. Gavin grimaced as his tongue traced Hank’s foreskin. 

Hank laced his fingers in the hair at Gavin’s nape, jerking him forwards. “Did I tell you to lick, or did I tell you to suck?”

Gavin flushed. “To suck, sir.” Anger and shame boiled in Gavin’s stomach as a hot spike of arousal went straight to his t-dick. 

“Good boy. Now suck.” 

Gavin opened his mouth again, this time taking Hank’s head into his mouth and sucking on it delicately. His tongue lathed around the foreskin and slit as he tried to ignore the taste. Hank grunted in approval. 

Gavin forced his head down further on the cock, fighting back a gag as the head poked at his throat. This was the part that Gavin hated more than anything. He closed his eyes tight, focusing on his breathing and not the feeling of a hot, thick cock striking the back of his throat. Of viscous, hot sulphur pooling in his mouth while he was unable to swallow. 

Gavin stayed still for a moment, letting his throat adjust. To keep Hank occupied, and not at all for his own gratification, his hands traced up the man’s thighs, ending at his balls. Hank grunted at the touch, but said nothing. 

Gavin palpated the balls in his hands as he bobbed his head on Hank’s cock. The feeling was bearable, maybe even more than bearable, if he had something like that to distract himself. Hank had such warm, weighty balls. Gavin could already imagine the hot sperm pumping down his throat. And he couldn’t deny that being so dirty like that sent a seeping wetness down his thighs. 

Gavin rubbed his legs together, groaning around Hank. He longed to reach down and rub his cunt, even with only a finger. 

The hand on the back of Gavin’s neck forced him to a halt. 

“On my leg, slut.”

Gavin blinked up at Hank. Hank was still watching the game. 

“Rub yourself on my leg. Or not at all. Your choice.”

Heat flashed through Gavin. He wasn’t a dog! And yet Gavin found himself gratefully grinding against the leg that Hank forced against his crotch. 

Hank wore thick jeans, and coupled with the friction from Gavin’s own pants, he was gagging around Hank’s cock. It was like liquid fire caressing his t-dick and folds. He didn’t want to think about how wet he was getting just humping Hank like a fucking puppy. Like worthless trash.

Hank’s hand tightened over Gavin’s nape. Gavin grunted as he was yanked down further on his dick, gagging at the motion. His eyes squeezed shut tight as he ground harder against Hank’s pant leg. 

Gavin palpated Hank’s balls harder, digging his nails into the seam of his sack. Hank jerked against him, tip hitting the back of Gavin’s throat. Gavin clamped his legs tighter around Hank. His poor t-dick stood painfully stiff and at attention, and he was sure he had stained his panties an embarrassing amount. 

He bobbed his head up and down, guided by Hank’s tight grip. Every time Gavin’s eyes flickered open, Hank’s eyes were still glued to the screen. Even as soft grunts and huffs left him. 

Hank’s boot pressed firmly against Gavin’s cunt, and Gavin almost came. He spluttered and clenched his throat around Hank’s cock, just in time to catch long and hot ropes of cum. Gavin couldn’t even think about wriggling away with how hard Hank’s hand clamped down on his neck, forcing him to sit still as cum pumped down his throat. Gavin was both grateful and disappointed that he couldn’t taste it. 

His whole cunt throbbed at the contact with Hank’s boot by the time the man had finished. The boot remained firmly in place, grinding just right against Gavin’s folds. Gavin was sure he would cum at any moment. 

So of course, Hank had to pull away. 

Gavin gasped at the loss, taking in great gulps of air. His t-dick throbbed for friction, but he didn’t dare rub it, even if Hank was paying him no mind. 

“What next?” Gavin asked. 

Wordlessly, Hank looked down at him. His half-limp cock was still grasped tightly in his hand. “Mouth open.”

The tone of his voice made Gavin’s cunt tingle. He opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out as far as it would go as he cocked his head. 

Hank grinned. Hot, rancid piss showered over Gavin’s face. He shrieked, staggering backwards. He tasted piss on his tongue, and it splattered down his face, collecting in the quickly-soaking fabric of his bralette. 

Hank stopped, cock pinched for a moment, and regarded him with a cool look. 

Gavin opened his mouth. He wasn’t sure whether it was to curse Hank out or to beg for more. Hank blasted him a second later, aiming right at his eyes. 

Gavin hacked and coughed. The urine had already started to dry, and it was making his skin sticky and his bralette tacky. Bile climbed in his throat from the smell alone. 

“Did you enjoy that, Princess?” Hank’s voice wasn’t even smug, which was the worst part. It was an honest question, and it needed an honest answer. Through the beginnings of tears, Gavin nodded. 

Thankfully, Hank’s smirk returned. “I thought you were getting a little thirsty, after all that hard work.” He patted the cushion besides him. “Come on and sit down.” 

Gavin clambered onto the sofa. It felt weird to sit besides Hank like this. Even if Gavin was covered in the man’s piss, the position almost made them seem like equals. 

Hank was quick to fix that. “Bend over. That’s it.” He had gone back to watching the game, but out of the corner of his eye he made sure Gavin followed his orders. Gavin bit his lip as he bent over, presenting his ass to Hank. One large hand fumbled with the button on Gavin’s pants before yanking them down along with his panties. They pooled at Gavin’s knees. 

He waited for a moment, back arched and tensed. He would have thought Hank was sizing him up, but something told him Hank was still watching the TV. 

Finally, when Gavin’s knees had started to give in, tremors wracking his body, something warm and rough pressed against Gavin’s cunt. 

A finger, large and blunt, stroked along and dug into his folds before pushing into his cunt entrance. Gavin gasped at the intrusion, tensing up. Hank smacked his ass. 

Gavin grit his teeth as Hank added a second finger. Like it or not, the man was skilled, and even if he only teased at and didn’t touch Gavin’s t-dick, Gavin was so close to the edge. He even bucked up against the hand. 

Hank chuckled, squeezing his cunt. Gavin whined when the fingers left. He was almost ready to beg verbally when something pressed flush against his cunt. 

Gavin moaned low in his throat as it entered him, throwing his head back. While it wasn’t too big, it was oddly shaped. Almost boxy. He forced his eyes open and craned his head. They bugged at what they saw. Hank was fucking him with the TV remote! 

Hank smirked as their eyes met, and he thrust the remote in further. 

Gavin grunted, his legs locking together. He felt disgusting, like an animal and an object all together. Like he was nothing more than a pet, or even worse than one, in Hank’s eyes. He was subhuman, and that was all he ever would be. 

Gavin had never come harder than he did in that moment. 

Hank rode out the orgasm with him, relentlessly fucking him against the remote. Gavin whined and howled, legs spasming and twitching. 

When it was over, he slumped forward. Even disgusting as he was, Gavin had never felt more complete. 

But to his surprise, a warm hand settled into his hair, stroking him like he was a pet. Or a lover. 

“Are you alright, baby boy?” Hank asked. His fingers scratched behind Gavin’s ears. Gavin closed his eyes, and let his voice slip dangerously close to a purr.

He nodded, leaning into the touch. It was nice. The touch, the feeling, the warmth. The love. 

“You know I didn’t mean all of that shit, sweetheart.” He hummed. 

“I know.” It might have ruined the magic to think it, in the moment, but he knew Hank loved him here. More than he ever had been loved before.


End file.
